degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-6272714-20131206030404
My thoughts on Dorm Life: J'adore Lenore (warning - spoilers): First of all, there were SO many illogical things in this episode, like how the alarm clock shut off by itself. How Eli didn't have the sense to spit out the sock. How Lenore and Eli referred to their affair as simply a kiss when Eli told Clare it was more. How JJ walked into the room with a snack when it isn't even his room anymore! Literally the second Lenore opened the door, JJ came in as if he was headed there anyway. What, does he often pop in for visits? Apparently so. On to the stuff that happened in this episode. Why is Eli acting so avoidant lately? First he put off telling Clare what happened, then he put off confronting Lenore. Both Clare and Lenore had to force him to talk. And when he told Lenore that Clare knows what happened between them, she seemed upset. Lenore is an inconsiderate bitch; she knew about Clare the whole time and still wants to pursue a relationship with Eli anyway, as if the girl on the other side doesn't matter. I officially hate Lenore. She's crazy, too. Who handcuffs someone to a bed while they're asleep as a way of inescapable confrontation? She could have simply asked him to talk to her. Handcuffing him to the bed was too extreme. Eli seemed genuinely remorseful towards his affair with Lenore, but he went about the aftermath of it all WRONG. His avoidance of telling Clare until she confronted him, his manipulation of Clare without giving her a sincere apology, and his inconsideration for Lenore's feelings (it was obvious she wanted to talk it out, and he kept avoiding her, even pretending to be asleep so as not to have to talk to her). It was all wrong, and frankly, Eli is a bit of an asshole. And because of this, I can no longer root for EClare. Eli manipulated Clare into forgiving him rather than apologizing to her, and he damaged her esteem. Just because Eli is fine now doesn't mean Clare is. Clare is far from fine, evidently so when she turned to Drew for validation. Eli hurt Clare way too much and handled this whole situation poorly, rendering EClare too toxic to root for. Eli and Clare used to be my OTP, and now they are a NOTP. It's devastating, but this isn't the ship I fell in love with. Eli is an ass. He is definitely not the same Eli I used to love. He told JJ he needs to wear pants, but not Lenore. Nope, he was perfectly fine with Lenore stripped down. Smh. Just because Eli regrets what happened and said he loves Clare doesn't mean I can forgive him. Him hooking up with Lenore and handling the aftermath as poorly and inconsiderately as he did has tarnished EClare and my love for his character. I've had enough, and this Dorm Life episode didn't change my feelings.